biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon
Last Days Main: Last Days * Like the Days of Noah * Ridiculers in the Last Days God's day of anger 'A place called Armageddon' Main: Seven bowls of God's anger :Revelation 16:12-16 The sixth one poured out his bowl on the great river Eu·phra′tes, and its water was dried up to prepare the way for the kings from the rising of the sun. And I saw three unclean inspired expressions that looked like frogs come out of the mouth of the dragon and out of the mouth of the wild beast and out of the mouth of the false prophet. They are, in fact, expressions inspired by demons and they perform signs, and they go out to the kings of the entire inhabited earth, to gather them together to the war of the great day of God the Almighty. “Look! I am coming as a thief. Happy is the one who stays awake and keeps his outer garments, so that he may not walk naked and people look upon his shamefulness.” And they gathered them together to the place that is called in Hebrew '''Armageddon. 'Great war' :Revelation 19:11-21 11 I saw heaven opened, and look! a white horse.+ And the one seated on it is called Faithful+ and True,+ and he judges and carries on war in righteousness.+ 12 His eyes are a fiery flame,+ and on his head are many diadems.* He has a name written that no one knows but he himself, 13 and he is clothed with an outer garment stained* with blood, and he is called by the name The Word+ of God. 14 Also, the armies in heaven were following him on white horses, and they were clothed in white, clean, fine linen. 15 And out of his mouth protrudes a sharp, long sword+ with which to strike the nations, and he will shepherd them with a rod of iron.+ Moreover, he treads the winepress of the fury of the wrath of God the Almighty.+ 16 On his outer garment, yes, on his thigh, he has a name written, King of kings and Lord of lords.+ 17 I saw also an angel standing in the sun, and he cried out with a loud voice and said to all the birds that fly in midheaven:* “Come here, be gathered together to the great evening meal of God,+ 18 so that you may eat the flesh of kings and the flesh of military commanders and the flesh of strong men+ and the flesh of horses and of those seated on them,+ and the flesh of all, of freemen as well as of slaves and of small ones and great.” 19 And I saw the wild beast and the kings of the earth and their armies gathered together to wage war against the one seated on the horse and against his army.+ 20 And the wild beast was caught, and along with it the false prophet+ that performed in front of it the signs with which he misled those who received the mark of the wild beast+ and those who worship its image.+ While still alive, they both were hurled into the fiery lake that burns with sulfur.+ 21 But the rest were killed off with the long sword that proceeded out of the mouth of the one seated on the horse.+ And all the birds were filled with their flesh.+ '''Aftermath 20 And I saw an angel coming down out of heaven with the key of the abyss+ and a great chain in his hand. 2 He seized the dragon,+ the original serpent,+ who is the Devil+ and Satan,+ and bound him for 1,000 years. 3 And he hurled him into the abyss+ and shut it and sealed it over him, so that he would not mislead the nations anymore until the 1,000 years were ended. After this he must be released for a little while.+ Happy is the one who stays awake 'Keep on the watch' For you yourselves know very well that Jehovah’s day is coming exactly as a thief in the night. (1 Thessalonians 5:2) “Concerning that day or the hour nobody knows, neither the angels in heaven nor the Son, but the Father. Keep looking, keep awake, for you do not know when the appointed time is. It is like a man traveling abroad who left his house and gave the authority to his slaves, to each one his work, and commanded the doorkeeper to keep on the watch. Keep on the watch, therefore, for you do not know when the master of the house is coming, whether late in the day or at midnight or at dawn* or early in the morning, in order that when he comes suddenly, he does not find you sleeping. But what I say to you, I say to all: Keep on the watch.” (Mark 13:32-37) So, then, let us not sleep on as the rest do, but let us stay awake and keep our senses. For those who sleep, sleep at night, and those who get drunk are drunk at night. But as for us who belong to the day, let us keep our senses and put on the breastplate of faith and love and the hope of salvation as a helmet because God assigned us, not to wrath, but to the acquiring of salvation through our Lord Jesus Christ. He died for us, so that whether we stay awake or are asleep,1 we should live together with him. Therefore, keep encouraging'2' one another and building one another up, just as you are in fact doing. (1 Thessalonians 5:6-11) “But pay attention to yourselves that your hearts never become weighed down with overeating and heavy drinking and anxieties of life, and suddenly that day be instantly upon you as a snare. For it will come upon all those dwelling on the face of the whole earth. Keep awake, then, all the time making supplication that you may succeed in escaping all these things that must occur and in standing before the Son of man.” (Luke 2:34-36) And do this because you know the season, that it is already the hour for you to awake from sleep, for now our salvation is nearer than at the time when we became believers. The night is well along; the day has drawn near. Let us therefore throw off the works belonging to darkness and let us put on the weapons of the light. Let us walk decently as in the daytime, not in wild parties* and drunkenness, not in immoral intercourse and brazen conduct,* not in strife and jealousy. But put on the Lord Jesus Christ, and do not be planning ahead for the desires of the flesh. (Romans 13:11-14) :Footnotes :1 Or “asleep in death.” :2 Or “comforting.” Great day of Jehovah Zephaniah 1:14-18 :14 The great day of Jehovah is near! :It is near and it is approaching very quickly! 1 :The sound of the day of Jehovah is bitter. :There a warrior cries out. :15 That day is a day of fury, :A day of distress and anguish, :A day of storm and desolation, :A day of darkness and gloom, :A day of clouds and thick gloom, :16 A day of the horn and of the battle cry, :Against the fortified cities and against the high corner towers. :17 I will cause distress to mankind, :And they will walk like blind men, :Because it is against Jehovah they have sinned. :Their blood will be poured out like dust, :And their flesh* like the dung. :18 Neither their silver nor their gold will be able to save them :In the day of Jehovah’s fury; :For by the fire of his zeal the whole earth will be consumed, :Because he will make an extermination, indeed a terrible one, :Of all the inhabitants of the earth.” :Footnotes :1 Or “hurrying rapidly!” Category:End of Days